mylifemefandomcom-20200213-history
My Life Me Wiki
'Welcome to the 'Nigger Wiki! For everything there is to know about the everyday life of Bitch, Liam, Sandra, Raffi and Hitler Get ready for another assfucking from le Reddit. 'What's It About? Well it's about beingt subtle you giant jack-offs, also, A BOMB!' My Life Me is a "comedic" aborition about a weeaboo named Bum Tickley who attempts to fit into Liam, Sandra,Raffi and Hitler at a cooperative S&M session. All the confusions, distractions, and unwieldy personal relationships of modern teendom keep getting into BioWare's next game. Add to this her school's ridiculous new learning structure -- The Pod Program -- which forces kids to partner into orgy's; and you have Bitches perfectly and wonderfully mismatched youth. They fumble with teen angst and their identities as they navigate new social terrain and try to learn who they are (babbies). Add in the friction that comes with hot teenage sex and there’s a perfectly taut environment ready to crack…into a stillbirth! Using the girl's autistic interests and social/emotional reluctance as its foundation, My Life Me often takes on the appearance of a comic book; the animated series is populated by the off-beat cultural tropes and artistic motifs common to Japanese animation and comics -- thought bubbles, sweat drops, and the use of black and white screentones. Far from a slapdash inclusion of formulaic visual cues, My Life Me is layered with imaging effects, makes extensive use of timely storyboarding, and uses a smart collection of visual paneling and strong posing/framing indicative of Japanese-styled comics. CATCH IT ON TELETOON! Monday - Friday (1:35pm and 2:00pm), and Saturdays (2:30pm). Sources: http://www.animationinsider.net/article.php?articleID=2339 http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/teletoon-unveils-fall-lineup/ 'Main Characters' Bitch Small's school system requires her and her classmates (Liam, Sandra, and Raffi) to buy dragon dildos together in a group known around the school as a "Pod." The students don't get to choose who they are partnered up with; they must work together, despite their differences and shortcomings. *[Small Birch is a newcomer to the town and one of the four main characters. She always loved manga, and is a young talented artist. Birch is 13 years old making her younger than everyone else in his "pod". Birch has a crush on Raffi... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Birch_Small read more *George Costanza He seriously hopes you guys don't do this. *Raffi Rodriguez A filthy spic. huehuehuheuehuheuheuheuheuheuhauheuhauheuahuehuaheuhauehuehue *Sandra le Blanc Sandra is a huge skateboarding fan, and a highly athletic girl. She is a pretty big daredevil who likes to take things to the extreme, such as recruiting volunteer's to lay as she jumped over them with her skateboard... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Sandra_le_Blanc read more 'My Life Me Episodes' So far 13 episodes of My Life Me '''have aired. Each episodes consists of two 11 minute episodes, and '''14 more are announced to air!!! *List of My Life Me Episodes Cool Lin * Official My Life Me website * My Life Me Facebook Page Fan Sites' * Ask Sandra Tumblr * [http://askbirch.tumblr.com/ Ask Birch Tumblr Mk I * [http://ask-birch.tumblr.com/ Ask Birch Tumblr Mk II * [http://ask-liam.tumblr.com/ Ask Liam Tumblr * Ask Raffir Tumblr Latest Goings-On LE REDDITORS RAID XD Category:Browse Category:List of My Life Me Episodes